


Momentary

by minkumink



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkumink/pseuds/minkumink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hoped it would last</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary

**Author's Note:**

> This work was self-proofread-ed. Any grammar mistake and spelling error were bound to happen.  
> I apologize in advance.

It was like any other morning in Seungcheol’s life. He was awake with a start. His head was pounding against his skull, like a thundering in the middle of the night storm. It was still dark in his bedroom. The morning light was blocked from entering the room through the thick curtain. But he knew that it wasn’t dark outside. The lamp on bedside table was dim, the light illuminating most of the room. It was snowing on the outside, but he was not feeling cold. He wasn’t feeling warm either, despite thick comforter covering his body. He only had this numbing feeling inside.

 

He willed himself to open his eyes. Blinking several times. He couldn’t go back to sleep once he was awake, even though he only could go asleep when sun had already arisen. It was just one of the nasty habits he thought he had.

 

“Hey!” that soft voice he would be able recognize anytime greeted him softly from beside him.

 

Startled, he whipped his head quickly to the source of the voice. He blinked several times. Rubbing his eyes furiously. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing at the moment.

 

“You’re awake?” that voice, the one he had been missing, spoke to him again.

 

“I, I…” Seungcheol stuttered. He just couldn’t take himself to believe that the love of his life was crouching in front of him. Staring at him with those warm beautiful eyes.

 

“Shhh… I know,” the blond in front of him smiled at him understandingly. As if it was an everyday occurrence.

 

“Jeonghan-a, I…” Seungcheol reached his hand to the male in front of him, touching his cheek. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you, too,” Jeonghan answered. He placed his hand covering Seungcheol’s hand on his cheek. He smiled again. That serene smile of his.

 

“But, how…?” Seungcheol still couldn’t comprehend how the younger had appeared in front of him, in his bedroom, in his life again?

 

Jeonghan only smiled. He moved the hand on his cheek and kissed the palm. “You make me to,” he muttered against Seungcheol’s palm.

 

And the silence ensued afterwards. Seungcheol’s hand went back to caressed Jeonghan’s cheek. Jeonghan only rubbing his cheek against his hand contently.

 

Jeonghan was the one who broke the peaceful silence. “You should wake up. How long have you been like this?” Seungcheol didn’t really catch what Jeonghan was saying, he raised his eyebrows in confusion. “You shouldn’t go on like this. You need to eat. You need to go on living.”

 

Now Seungcheol creased his eyebrows, starting to understand the younger’s question at him earlier. “I don’t want to go on like this, either. I need you in my life,” he pleaded.

 

“You know that I despise it terribly to see you miserable like this,” Jeonghan drew a pained expression over his beautiful face. It pained Seungcheol more to see his love had such expression on him.

 

Seungcheol drew his hand back and placed both on either side of his body to support him on waking up. He sat with a bit of difficulty. The pounding in his head was more prominent now. He took some of the pain reliever in the top drawer on his bedside table. He gulped the pills with water that already on the bedside table then placing back the glass. He grabbed Jeonghan’s hand, held it tightly in his; afraid that the younger might disappear any moment if he didn’t hold him closely.

 

“Cheol, you haven’t eaten for some times, right?” Jeonghan asked after he settled himself beside the older comfortably. He stroked softly Seungcheol’s hand on his. It wasn’t a question, Jeonghan just knew. “Why don’t you eat something? Only consuming alcohol won’t do good on your body.”

 

“If I eat, you won’t disappear?”

 

“I’ll accompany you?”

 

Seungcheol stood up then. He went out of his bedroom to the kitchen, still dragging Jeonghan by his hand wherever he went about in the kitchen. He set bread loaf on the toaster and poured himself some orange juice. When the toasts were done, he settled the younger in front of him where he could see the younger. He wanted to make sure that the younger always with him, he didn’t want him to suddenly disappear.

 

“Eat,” Jeonghan said softly, placing his hands on the table, he folded his hands.

 

Complied the younger’s order, he started eating his toast with one hand. The other hand reaching Jeonghan’s hand. He untangled the younger’s hand and took his right hand, clasping it tightly with his left hand.

 

Seungcheol eating his breakfast silently. His eyes never leaving the beautiful creature sitting in front of him. This tranquil silence filling the room.

 

Done eating his breakfast, Seungcheol gulped the remaining of the juice in one go. Then he pulled Jeonghan and went back to the bedroom. Pulling the comforter, he climbed on and pulled Jeonghan in with him. Seungcheol settled the younger beside him, let the younger leaning on his chest.

 

“Can we stay like this forever?” Seungcheol asked the younger. He leaned down and breathed in the younger’s scent that he was addicted to.

 

“We shouldn’t, you have a life,” Jeonghan uttered truthfully.

 

“I love you,” Seungcheol whispered onto Jeonghan’s crown.

 

“I know.” Jeonghan chuckled at the obvious stated by his lover.

 

“I should have said those words many times before,” regret was imminent in Seungcheol’s voice. “I shouldn’t keep my ego high. I should just tell you how much I love you. Over and over again. I don’t care if you got tired of hearing it come from me.”

 

“You did.”

 

“But it wasn’t enough. I should tell you every day, every second we were together, every second I saw you,” Seungcheol pulled the younger closer to him. Placing both of his hands circled on Jeonghan’s slim waist.

 

“You already have done so much for me,” Jeonghan said, placing a swift kiss on Seungcheol’s neck.

 

“I love you. Please stay,” Seungcheol pleaded. He closed his eyes, hugging the younger closely. He placed a kiss on Jeonghan’s crown again, savoring the younger’s warmth.

 

“You need to work later. Soonyoung will come and pick you up.”

 

“Don’t go and disappear, I beg you,” pleaded Seungcheol. He held the younger even tighter. Afraid of the reality.

 

“Why don’t you go and wash up? I’ll help you pick your suit later,” Jeonghan suggested.

 

Involuntarily, Seungcheol stood up, leaving the warmth of the bed and his lover. He went to the bathroom, Jeonghan was trailing behind him closely. Seungcheol went in, washed his face and brushed his teeth. Jeonghan just watched him silently while leaning on the door sill.

 

Done with the washing up, Seungcheol got out and went to the closet. Opening the door to his suit collection, he looked at Jeonghan whom standing so close behind him.

 

“I want to see you with a white shirt and black suit,” he whispered to the older.

 

Who was Seungcheol to refuse Jeonghan’s request. He picked the nearest white shirt and black suit and hang it on the closet door after closing it. Seungcheol put on his suit rather quickly.

 

“You look impeccable this way, like always,” Jeonghan tracing his fingers slowly along Seungcheol’s clothed chest, admiring his lover’s perfection. He smiled to himself, Seungcheol had always been perfect in his eyes. His jet black hair always looked the best with black suit.

 

“Soonyoung will be here soon to pick you up. Shall we wait for him in the living room?” Jeonghan asked the older. It wasn’t a question though, because Jeonghan had already led Seungcheol by his wrist out of bedroom.

 

Jeonghan sat at the living room couch, patting the space beside him. Asking Seungcheol to also sit beside him. Seungcheol complied and sat close beside Jeonghan, pulling the other into his embrace.

 

“Let’s stay like this,” Seungcheol said. He slung his hand around Jeonghan’s waist, pulling the younger in for a tighter hug.

 

“Let’s stay until Soonyoung arrives,” Jeonghan smiled at the older’s chest. Seungcheol could be pushy at a time like this.

 

“I want to stay like this forever.”

 

“Live a happy life.”

 

“I’d like it if you can bring me with you.”

 

“I can’t, you shouldn’t think of such a thing. You still have a long future ahead of you. You need to take care of the others, too. Be happy, twice as much. Be happy for my part too.”

 

“They can take care of themselves. Jisoo and Soonyoung are with them. Let me be with you.”

 

“I’m always with you. Believe me.”

 

“Never once I doubt you, Jeonghan-a. I love you,” Seungcheol whispered to the younger’s crown. He could feel his eyes starting to well with tears. Seungcheol closed his eyes momentarily, willing the tears to be gone. He couldn’t, he shouldn’t cry in front of Jeonghan.

 

“I love you, too,” Jeonghan confessed truthfully.

 

Seungcheol pulled the younger in for a kiss. A slow kiss, they savor every moment. A soft kiss, lips on lips. It made him content, yet anxious. Because he knew what would follow after, he just knew.

 

The ringing doorbell was what made him back to the reality. But he still closed his eyes. He was afraid of what would come when he opened his eyes. The warmth that was in his embrace slowly disappeared.

 

And then he disappeared completely. Jeonghan who was in his embrace a moment ago was no longer in front of him, no where to be found. The momentarily happiness and contentment were leaving him. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t feel. The only thing he felt was numb.

 

Seungcheol was devastated. The tears that he didn’t knew he had in his eyes, was flowing freely over his cheeks now. He put his arm over his eyes, not bothering the overflowing tears. The sobs eventually became whimpers. He knew Jeonghan wasn’t supposed to be here, but the thought itself was enough to shatter his heart to pieces.

 

He knew Soonyoung would come in through the front door. Every one of his close friends knew his door passcode. He never changed it. It was his significant other’s birthday and nickname. He couldn’t bring himself to change it.

 

Just like that, he finally broke down after weeks Jeonghan had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit depressing for me to write such theme, but I enjoyed writing it.  
> I've tried my best with this one. It was done some times ago, actually. I got distracted towards the end, so i don't know if the ending is acceptable. i don't know how to improve it. Help me!!!  
> Also, comments are appreciated.
> 
> another note : I didn't know I already have an account here. But, when I tried to register, I saw that my email had been registered. This is my first work here, so be nice to me, please.


End file.
